


Just the way you are

by mari6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Friends' reference, Boyd alive, Erica alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future Fic, I just needed happiness, In which Stiles is Monica, Jydia wedding, M/M, and Derek is Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari6/pseuds/mari6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to change a single thing. I like you, just the way you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, this is my first work and probably sucks, but whatever :)  
> This thing came out because I was watching Friends (the episode of Ross' wedding) and I thought it would be really funny if Stiles and Derek had a relationship like Monica and Chandler. I hope you like it!  
> Btw, english isn't my language so if a made some mistake please let me know!

Derek was sitting in one of the tables with Erica and Boyd, waiting for the wedding rehearsal to finish so he could go to his hotel room, because Lydia insisted they all need to stay there, and sleep until the actual wedding, when he saw Stiles grabbing a bottle from a table and heading outside, he seemed really upset. Derek decided to follow him, just to make sure Stiles was fine. He found him sitting on one of the benches in the garden.

“Stiles, is everything okay?” asked Derek. Stiles raised his head quickly and looked at him.

“Yeah dude, great, you know, awesome, like always” he said immediately.

“I can hear your heartbeat Stiles, I know you’re lying."

“You, and your fucking werewolf powers”

“Yeah, freaking werewolves. Now, tell me what is going on. Is this because Lydia is getting married?”

“No, dude, this is not about Lydia, I’m over her since years ago and you know that. It’s just, ugh” said Stiles taking a sip from the bottle.

“Tell me.”

“I’m going to die alone.”

“What? That’s not true, Stiles”

“Yes it is, Derek. I tried to flirt with like, six people inside and all they said that they were in a relationship or that they weren’t interested. This sucks” said Stiles, taking another sip from the bottle.

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t know what they are losing”

“Yeah? What is that? A skinny, sarcastic, weird guy with ADHD, who talks too much and haven’t had a date in like, six months? That’s such a big loss.”

“Come on, who wouldn’t want you?” Derek said sitting next to Stiles on the bench, asking that question seriously, because really, who wouldn’t want him? “You are funny, you are smart, you are gentle, you worry about people, you are an amazing friend-"

“Look, I really don’t need someone trying to cheer me up because of pity, Derek. Okay? Will you go out with me? I don’t think so.” Stiles said a little angrier, looking away.

“I would” answered Derek looking directly at Stiles “And it isn’t pity, Stiles, I mean it. Yeah, you know? You have your little things like everyone” continued, smiling a little “but that aren’t a reason to not date you. And if people can’t see what a great person you are, then they don’t deserve you.”

It was silent for a minute, until Stiles said, in a really low voice and looking at his shoes “You really think all that?”

“Yes” answered Derek, honestly, trying to look at Stiles in the eyes “I do.”

“So, you don’t think I should change anything?” Stiles asked, still avoiding his eyes.

“You don’t need to change a single thing. I like you, Stiles, just the way you are. And if-”

Derek couldn’t finish what he was saying because suddenly, Stiles was kissing him, and he was so surprised that he couldn’t reply. When he came out from the shock, it was too late because Stiles was pulling back. “Shit. Sorry, Derek. It’s just, you said you like me and, I thought that you were saying that you like me the way I like you and you clearly don’t and, ugh. I’m really sorry, dude. I’m an idiot. I-“

And this time, Stiles was the one who was being shut because a kiss. A kiss from Derek, who seemed really happy to do it, so, Stiles decided to answer with the same enthusiasm.

 

\----------Ω----------

 

Derek woke up with the sound of his door being opened and someone yelling his name, he opened his eyes and saw Jackson totally excited standing in the door.

“Derek, I’m getting married today!”

“Yes, you are”

“I’m getting married, TO-DAY!” Jackson said, leaving the room.

After Jackson closed the door, Derek felt a movement under the sheets next to him and Stiles’ sleepy face came out.

“Do you think he knew I was here?” asked with a smile.

“I don’t think so” answered Derek smiling too, leaning to kiss him.


End file.
